


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [2]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, Gen, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina wanders in on Apollo in the office and helps him out a bit, also talks about the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Mina wanders into the library... Apollo is sitting at the desk in the corner writing in a bound book. "You're up awfully early." 

The defense attorney looks up, he's pale and he seems tired, "Couldn't sleep." 

Mina frowns, "Nightmares again?" 

"Yeah..." He pauses and puts a hand over his eyes, "Fuck not again." 

Mina frowns, "Headache?" 

"Migraine, I think, vision's off." 

Mina sighs, "I'll help you to the couch. The migraines are because you really need to sleep, Apollo." She guides him toward one of the victorian couches along the wall. 

When he's settled she smiles down at him, "You do know, you can pass items from homeworld into common house, right?" 

"Huh?" 

"Soma never told you?" She pauses, "Actually I probably shouldn't make assumptions like that...Soma sometimes forgets the little details are often the most important. If you have some way of keeping items on you when you come here, the gate will mirror them, so that the house has it in stock. Alternately, you can ask the house and picture things you need... Sometimes it listens, if it doesn't think the request is going to upset the balance of the universe."

"..."

"I know you don't believe in these things, but the house has some residual magic."


End file.
